


A Walk in the Woods

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones and Jim go for a walk in Georgia. Bones has a surprise for his boyfriend. Inspired by the Daily Doctor/Daily Captain. Don’t own them.





	

“Why don’t you two go for a walk?” Miss Ellie, Bones’ mother asked brightly one beautiful spring day. “The woods would provide a nice shade.”

Jim squinted at the woman from his position over the cereal bowl in front of him. The spoon in his hand at a downward angle heading for more cereal even as he crunched his way through the mouthful he already had. He considered the suggestion. He and Bones were on shoreleave. The Enterprise was undergoing minor repairs and he had the sneaking suspicion Spock and Uhura would elope while here. He’d heard Uhura muttering something about Las Vegas. The day was beautiful, if muggy, and Jo was upstairs sleeping. Apparently, that’s what teenagers now tried to do on the weekend. Even when their Dad was home visiting. “Is something wrong with your leg?” Jim asked. He grinned recalling that both of Bones’ legs had been working perfectly the night before.

Bones looked up, startled. He hadn’t realized that Jim would notice the rubbing motion Bones had been making on his leg near his pocket. “Uh, no, Jim, I’m…distracted. What did you say Mom?” he asked.

Jim picked up the bowl and slurped out the rest of the liquid before getting up and hauling Bones off toward the door after he deposited the bowl in the sink and gave Miss Ellie a peck on the cheek. “Come on,” Jim muttered.

“Where are we going?” Bones asked, almost frantic.

“What’s up with you?” Jim asked. “You’ve been fidgety all morning, and your Mom gave a perfectly reasonable suggestion. You acted like you didn’t hear a word she said,” Jim told him as they crossed the tree line.

“Suggestion? A walk?” he asked. Suddenly realizing what they were doing.

Jim stopped in front of a tree and turned to him, nailing Bones with his blue eyes. “Okay, what’s going on? You haven’t even noticed that Jo is still sleeping.”

“Jim…I,” he stopped before slipping his hand into his pocket. “I guess this is as good time as any,” he mumbled as he pulled out a silver chain with a platinum wedding band on it. “Look, I know this may be sudden, but the events of the past few years have got me to thinking.” Jim’s jaw dropped open as Bones took a knee. “Jim, will you…uhm…marry me? Oh, hell, this isn’t the way I planned it. Over dinner, maybe…” his voice suddenly cut off as Jim dropped to his knees, threw his arms around his newly minted fiancée, and stifled the words with a kiss. “Is that a yes?” Bones asked when the kiss ended.

Jim smiled. The smile lit up the woods with its intensity. “Yes,” Jim answered. Bones threw his own arms around Jim and they kissed. Slowly, they slipped into a horizontal position on the forest floor. “Is this what you’ve been so nervous about?” Jim asked.

Bones sighed with contentment as he laid a hand on Jim’s cheek, “Yeah, Jim, what are you doing?” Bones asked as Jim’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jim asked, rubbing Bones’ length in the confines of his pants. Bones gave a quick look over his shoulder before reaching down and undoing his pants, allowing his now raging erection freedom. Jim snorted in laughter as he pulled Bones’ pants further down and proceeded to suck on his dick. Bones groaned as Jim nibbled at the sensitive head. Then, with the ease of long practice, slid Bones’ member down his throat. Jim had become adept at the art of the deep throat and Bones definitely appreciated it as Jim played with his balls.

“Come on,” Bones whispered. “I’m enjoying this too, but Jo could be up at any minute and she’ll come looking for us.”

Jim grinned as he slipped his shorts off while continuing the blow job. Bones marveled yet again at his versatility. Soon, though, he let go and faced Bones, throwing a leg over Bones’ hip as they faced each other. “I love you,” Jim told him softly. He groaned as Bones pushed himself into Jim’s body. They knew each other’s bodies well enough now that Jim easily pushed back giving Bones greater access to him. Jim sighed as his partner thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Jim’s muscles clenched deliciously around Bones as they enjoyed each other. Bones played with Jim as Jim closed his eyes taking in the fresh air and sweet sunshine around them.

Bones moaned as he came deep inside Jim who quickly followed. They remained in that position, idly kissing and snuggling up into each other’s arms for what seemed like forever before they heard Jo’s high pitched voice break their reverie. “Dad? Uncle Jim? Miss Ellie says it’s time for lunch. Or are you two too busy?” she asked suggestively.

“She’s a teenager, right?” Jim asked sardonically.

“Yep, she knows it all,” Bones replied pushing himself up so he could rearrange his clothes.

“Well, not everything,” Jim said as he slipped the chain over his head. Bones silently agreed as they left the woods to make their announcement. He just hoped that there wasn’t any poison ivy around to spoil what had been fun. It was a good day for a “walk” in the woods.


End file.
